The Shiney Letter
by oOSuperAnimeFreakOo
Summary: SUPER MASH!Tamaki has an idea to make a game show!He will pit two teams-Red and Blue- V.S. each other in competitions includeing ANYTHING! Not just Oran and Hetalia-MORE people from other animes,too! Will Your faveorites be here? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. WELCOME!

A/N: Please Enjoy my very first story :D I kept debateing to put this on or not, and in the end I did!

**Friendly warning**: There are most likely going to be spelling Errors. So, if your a spelling nazi, im deeply sorry ;^; / I have typos

**Disclaimer**: O_O MEH NO OWN ANYTHING BUT THESE WORDS! :D wow I feel so exited~ my first Disclaimer!

^w^ now enough of me, lets begin... KEEP A OPEN MIND, TOO! (you wont get that outburst untill the next chapter :P)

* * *

><p>PROLOUGE<p>

It is dark and quiet... and then...

"WELCOME VIEWERS!" shouts a happy, loud voice.A spot light shines on a stage and a blond sparkley man is standing, or more like poseing, in its glow. He holds a single red rose in his hand and waves his other hand. Another light comes on, and another, untill everything around him suddenly comes into view, exept for behind him. "My name is Tamaki Suoh, and I welcome you all , rich, poor, commoner-anyone with acess to this program, too..." The last light turns on with a spark, and behind him a very large, expensive looking mantion is shown. "TAMAKI'S SUPER EPIC AWESOME SHOW OF AWESOMENESS!," he said as he spun around, kissed the rose, and leaned on a chair that came from who knows were.

"I will explain to those who have no idea whats happening, what you are looking at in this VERY EXACT MOMENT!" He sat in the chair and crossed one leg over the other. "I am the host of this show, Shineing Star. I have sent out invitations to some of the most RANDOM people ot there in hopes for them to come and play! I have paid for the flight ticket, the place they will stay, and everything they need! Its up to them to come in or not, but i have my ways of geting them to come..." Tamaki paused, smiled kindly, and started plucking petals from the rose. Then he continued," The point is, when the come from there, they will be HERE! and they will compete for the prize of being the best person in the group and being the envy of the ANIME WORLD! Brilliant! And another special prize i wont say yet! YES! But it wont be just be the sme thing over and over- too much of the same thing is boreing! I will spice it up, so be on the look out!"

"The rules of the game are simple. (A/N: you just lost the game X3 hahaha) I will pit two opposing teams, Team Red and Team Blue, against each other in chalanges, games, and contests! But these wont be easy peasy lemon squeasy, alot of random things will happen to mess them up! Then the team that looses will have to get some of their people voted off the game. The Team that looses also wont be able to do the super fun thing I have planned for the winning team!" Tamaki then began to lean back on the chair, rocking back and forth messing with the rose with no petals. After a moment, he pulled out another from his pocket and began to fiddle with it.

" But, this game isnt just about wining a big prize and that kind of thing. ITS ABOUT TEAM WORK! aaaaannnnnd how good you can do things.( aaaannnddd mabie a bit of entertainment) I , and two other judges, will most likely be the ones tasteing the food- if its a cooking challange. but you can never know what will happen!" he yelped as he fell backwards off the chair and hit the stage with a loud THUMP. He quickly got back up, and dusted himself off. "ummm... ok, how about I tell you guys who will be judgeing? the three judges will be mwa, of course, a young girl named Toru, and a boy named... hmmm I forget..." He looked at his hand, were he had written the name in case he forgot, to find it was smudged so he had to go with what he got. (A/N: ahh that rymed~) "umm... caa...candar...cana? OH! YES! Canada! that was that boys name. So Toru, Canada, and Yours truely, will be the judges!"

Tamaki got a call on his cell phone, and answered, forgeting he was on a live show. "yes? ... allready? ... but I wanted to say who the people in it were! ... ok, ok...oh yah I still have to send out the letters!...kay bye!" He hung up, and looked sadly at the screen, begining his dramatic tears." The host's (tamakis) boss (A/N = boss = me! ) just called and said I have to close up this prolouge... and I begged her to let me tell you the names of the competitors, but she told me its better if I tell you nneeexxxtttt episode!" He bowed, threw the beautifuly sharp rose up, and attemped to catch it in his mouth, but missed and got hit in the eye. "OW! why did I miss? I practicedddddd!" he sobbed, running of the screens vantage point.

The lights, one by one, started to shut off, untill nothing can be seen and it was darkness once again...

* * *

><p>AN: *hides in armor* XO IM READY FOR ANYHTING! Please review and be truthful. I'll take everything into DEEP thought! If you like it, please, feel free to tell me. I enjoy happy Reviews! If you have any questions, ask and i'll answer ASAP!

The character in this chapter ,if you didnt know, Is Tamaki from Ouran Highschool Host club. ^o^ who elce could be a better host of a anime/manga story/show than him? ufu fu fu fu!

My goal is to Put up a new chapter every weekend :3 lets hope I can do it!

Next time, we will find out who gets the first INVITATION! Stay tuned!

***EDIT*** hehehe i edited this chapter because i felt something rong with it the first time. So if your re-reading it and you knowtice the changes, you have a good eye! :D


	2. Chapter 1  THE FIRST LETTER!

**A/N**: ^_^ Oh me, oh my! I got a review~ Im so happy! So i desided to put the next chapter immidiately! ASAP!

:D Thank you so much, MeitanteiKuroChi, whoever you are... I hope you enjoy this! Your review was like a jump start! Because now, I know atleast one person is reading this and likeing it. WOO! PARTY TIME!

Bah-Da-Daaaaa~! *lifts stage curtans* ENJOY!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

THE FIRST LETTER

IN RESEMBOOL...

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST / BROTHERHOOD)

A short blond boy with long hair tied in a poneytail was walking with a large metal super armored robot- (ed: IM NOT SHORT! al: IM NO ROBOT! A/N: sorry, sorry, let me try again!)

A blond boy was walking with a suit of armor to a certan house in Resembool. "Ed, do you have the peace offering ready for Winry?" the armor asked. "Yes. Never come without one, Alphonse!" Ed said, pulling a silver necklace out of his pocket with his left hand. He had broken his right automail arm again, and needed Winry to fix it up. She would allways be mad at him for breaking _HER _automail, which was on _HIS_ arm not hers... crazy woman. He rescently found bringing her a gift- or pieace offering- would calm her down alot more.

They were walking up the front steps when they were greeted by a barking dog, that also had automail. "Hey Den!" Ed laughed, getting a lick attack and falling over. Soon, the door opened and a blond girl stepped out. She shouted, "HEY, ED! Did you break my stuff agan? " She held up her wrench and glared.

"Y-yes! I did! but but I BROUGHT YOU A GIFT!" He rushed the last part before she threw the wrench. "YAH! Its really beautiful, Winry!" Al cooed. Winry smiled, and opened the door for them to enter. Once they got settled and sat on the couch, she then extrended her hand for the gift. Ed reached in his poket, but felt nothing. "Were is it?" Winry asked in a sweet tone. "Hold on... lemmie find it..." Ed muttered. Soon, he turned pale and began to sweat. "Damn...Hey, AL... do you have it?" he wispered.

Winry, useing her super human ears, hissed,"youuuuuu lieeeeeerrrrrr! You never had it since the beginging, DID YOUUU?", then she quickly grabbed a wrench and began to beat him in the head with it. Veeeery hard. For thirty minutes... and six seconds! "GAHHHHHHH!"

Manwhile, outside, Den was nibbleing on a silver necklace on the portch...

After the beating, and the automail fixing, Ed and Al were off once again to look for the stone- But before they left, Winry's Grandma, Pinako, handed them both a fancy looking letter that came in for them. Ed held his letter and looked at it. It was made of some fancy paper, and had alot of roses and glitter on it. He scoweled and opened it harshly, and screamed as confeti was blown in his face. "GAH! STUPID stupid stupid...," He read some of it outloud," Dear my beloved Edward Elric...?" He read farther,to himself, and he slowly began to loose intrest. "Feh, its just an invitation to somewere. I dont need to be sidetracked."

"Brother, theres a P.S on it." Alphonse pointed. "Eh?" Ed began to read it, and slowly his frown turned into a evil smile. "Keh heh heh hehhh! I think I can spare some time to go to this thing! How about it, Al? It says you can come too."

"Werever brother goes, I go! But what changed your mind?" He reached for the note, but Ed pulled it away. "Secret. Now lets go to the nearest train station!", Ed said, dashing away laughing evily. In his mind he thought,"_hahaha! Roy is going there too! if I win this competition, it can be something to rub in his stupid, ugly, retared, snarking-son-of-a-*COW* FACE! hahaha!"_

"EDDD!" Al shouted after him, "DON'T ACT LIKE I CANT CATCH UP TO YOU! YOU KNOW HOW TALL I AM COMPAIRED TO YOU!"

Ed stoped in his tracks and turned around, red faced and angry, to chew out his brother in a rant. "IM NOT SHORT! IM NOT A PEA! IM NOT SO SMALL, I CAN MAKE A WHOLE HOUSE ON THE END OF A SEWING NEEDLE! IM NOT A GRAIN OF SAND! OR A BEAN! OR A LITTLE MICRO GERM THAT-" But as he ranted and raved, Al took the note.

"hahahaha! I win, brother!"

"OIIIIIIII!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** :D YOSH! its done! If your an FMA fan, Yay! Thats now going to be part of the story!

^_^ and, yes, I do know that thre is a whole time difference thing and stuff between FMA world and OHHC wolrd! :3 but you gotta have an open mind~ And i guess after Ed and Al get off of the magical world-travleing time-travleing train, They will be breifed on all of the new stuff by Tamaki. :3

You can use your imagination to guess what happens... !

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA PARODY STORY :D :<strong>

Ed: *walking into Tamakis mantion with Al* AH! ALPHONESE! LOOK AT THIS! *runs to a toaster*

Al: Oooh, brother, what do you think it is? *o*

Ed: i dont know... it looks like something goes here *about to put automail hand into the top of the toaster*

Al: Brother you shouldent touch things you dont know about...

Ed: Why? its not like this little thing is- *gets electrocuted by toaster*- GWAHHHHHHH!

Al: AH! Brother!

Ed: *jumps back* DIE! *slashes toaster into little shards*

Tamaki: *walks in* whats all the- ... =_= i only left you two alone for 5 minutes!

Al: and 6 seconds!

Tamaki: well, i could just buy a new toaster... and you guys arent used to this, advanced world, right? *poses and sparkles* so its up to me, Tamaki, the charming handsome man to educate you both on all of the glorious wonderful things of todays world, and to show you whe wonderful beauty of-

Ed: Whats this? *holds up a flashlight*

Alphonse: a LIGHT SABER! (A/N: how does he even know what that is? XD)

Tamaki: thats a flashlight.

Ed: *presses button and gets blinded* DIE! *kills the flashlight*

Tamaki: ... Here, lets just go to the library... i heard you like to read to learn things...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: END OF EXTRA! they just go to the library and read about everything to learn about the world!( IF YOU LOVE READING SAY WOOP! )

:3 ok, so next time, who will come in? WILL THE ANIME YOU WANT BE HERE? well, you'll never know unless you stay tuned! Hint about next anime: A car goes: VROOM. A motorcycle goes: _ !

See you next time! If you think you know the anime im doing, please review and tell me what you think it is!

And, if you have a request for an anime to be in it, tell me and if i know what it is i'll put it in! :D


	3. Chapter 2: The dinosuar and the flea!

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, you two more kind people! BBBWWWRRIII~! Lets do this! :D

Oh, and an IMPRTANT NEWS CAST! I woll now allow GAMES to be requested into my story :D i know of some epic anime-ish games who dont have an anime sometimes, and i dont want to leave them out. I even plan on puting one of those in the story! (but it wasnt a requested game :3)

I will try to include the Animes/Games requested in the reviews in the story if i know enough about them. The thing on that is- i dont like writeing on characters i dont know XD so im sorry if i dont include it!

BUT I WILL TELL YOU SOME GOOD NEWS! =w= out of the review requests, I knew some of what was requested~ Do you want me to tell you how much i knew, and what i will put in? TO BAD I WONT SAY! XD You will have to keep reading, and see what comes up! ^w^ hahaha.

And even if i dont know enough on them to make a chapter for their letter, ill make a way for them to come in. IF i feal like learning about them. (i have a buisy shedual :3) Mabie an audience member? Mabie a maid? Mabie a robber? a special visitor? a newcomer? WHO KNOWS! but they will pop-in eventually. Even if its only for ONE LINE O_O ... hahaha... I need to do more research :3

So, no one solved the riddle? i will tell you the answer to it now :D and i will give you a new hint at the end of this chapter, too!

ANSWER TO LAST RIDDLE:

"A car goes : VROOOM! A morotcycle goes : DURARARA!"

:D DURARARA is the anime this chapter!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

THE DINOSUAR AND THE FLEA!

IN IKEBUKURO

(DURARARA)

"

" - KKKUUUNNNNN!"

**CRASH! BAM! BOOM! **

"Hahahahahahahaha! Shizu-chan, you missed again! "

"GRRAAHHH IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest person ever in the city(and mabie the world?), screamed angrily in his rampage, pulling a stop sign out of the floor and swinging it after another man, who was hopping everywere."STAY STILL YOU ANNOYING DAMN FLEA!" Izaya Orihara, the happy informant, just laughed and dodged all the swings."Ah, but if I stop movieng you might accidentaly hit me~ and then I wouldent be able to play with you anymore! hahahaha!" Izaya pulled out his knife-thingies and began to throw them at Shizuo.

Suddenly, Izaya dissapeared into a crowd that was watching the epic battle. Shizuo threw the stop sign into the crowd to get him to come out. "Were did you hop to now, you little...*COW*"

(A/N: if you havent knowticed, I censor random bad words with "cow". hahaha but I dont censor all of them! Mooooo! )

"hahahahaha! Protozan! were are you aiming? Im over here~ " Izaya was running away on the sidewalk behind Shizuo. "How the hell did you- GRAHH!" He lifted a near by venging machine and chaced him. The street was strangely familiar...

" Oh, hello there simon! Today is a beautiful day, isnt it?" Izaya greeted as he stoped to talk to Simon, who was handing out flyers for smiled and said," Ahh, Izaya! You look skiny. You should eat more food! How about you eat here?" Izaya turned around and saw Shizuo catching up. "No thanks! Jaa-Neeeee!" He said, geting ready to run. Simon saw Shizuo coming, and grabbed Izayas shoulder and stoped him before he left. "Fighting is no good. You should not fight." Izaya just laughed. "Simon, life is too boreing without a few challanges."

Shizuo laughed loudly as he came closer. "HAHAHA! Good job, Simon! You cought the damn flea! Now just hold him till I-" Simon took a nearby brick and knocked the vending macine out of his hands.(A/N: how is that possible?...MAGIC. O_O)"Fighting is no good. Sushi is good. You should not fight and eat sushi. It make you happy."

Shizuo cursed and put his hands in his pockets. It was no use going against Simon- anyway, he had to get back to work."You win this time flea, but next time... YOUR DEAD."

"Oooh im so scaired~ Shizu-chan is mad~ oh my~" Izaya laughed, still being held by Simon. Simon punched him in the stomach, then let him go. "The more you talk, the more you cause fighting." Izaya glared at him, rubbed his stomach, then walked away.

Shuzuo was laughing loudly as he walked back to his boss. The look on Izayas face when he got punched was the most priceless thing in the world. He should have taken a picture.

When Izaya got home, he found a stack of mail on his desk. He sat down and looked through all of it boredly. He threw his mail away after giveing it a one-over. bill, hate message, bill, advertizement, coupon, bill, coupon, shiney letter, advertizement, bill...wait." I GOT A HATE MESSAGE~! Those are allways so fun to read!" He read it and laughed for about three minutes, then stoped and sighed when he realized he was bored again.

Then he remembered the sparkley letter!

He opened the shiney letter, and read the beginging aloud. "Dear the informant Izaya...". He read scilently and smiled. He had something to get rid of this bordom- NEW HUMANS TO PLAY WITH! He spun around in his chair and laughed crazily. "Hahahaha! More fun humans! ha! and Shizu-chan might come too! HAAAHAAHAAA! Weeeeeee~! Cant wait till tomorow!" He spun faster and faster untill he felt sick, then began to spin the opposite way to see if it would make him feal better.

spin spin spin spin spin~~~weeeeeee~ w

Shizuo got home to his apartment and sat to watch TV. Today was a veeeery good day, because whenever Izaya got hurt everything was strangely wonderful! He ate some dinner and went through his mail. There was only a single letter. The other junk was junk mail. _when was he last time I got a _letter_?_ "Is this a joke or something?"he said, eyeing the strange envelope. Eventualy he bit a corner of it and ripped it open. A eligant letter ploped out onto his hand, and it smelt like roses. Eh?

Shizuo then smoked a cigaret as he read,"Dear angry Shizuo..." Just reading the first line, he wanted to ditch the letter; but something kept him reading. When he finished, he placed it on the table and proped his feet up next to it. "hm. A competition. I guess I can spare some time to go. And like the letter said, it can be a vacation away from the damn flea..." A thought bugged him."_how do they know I hate him?" _But he relaxed after he realized that the whole city knew they must have got that form there, duh.

He blew out a smoke ring and finished his dinner, thinking of what was going to happen next.

(A/N: he wasnt told Izaya was also going! evil trick, Tamaki! shame on you.

Tamaki: BUT...but YOU told me to write it without saying it! you said it would be fun to see what happened when he found out!

A/N:... really? then... then good job ^_^'' )b *thumbs up*... I wonder what I would sound like talking like America? ...Wazup, Yo! See Tamaki here? hes my homedog and-

Tamaki: STOP. please, boss, just stop... O_O that form of speaking dosent suit you.

A/N: awwww Le Epic Fail (ﾟωﾟ) oh hohoho~! look at veh mustash~)

* * *

><p>Hint for next time: Were is this ending song from? "Draw a circle, theres the earth!"<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Eh? Ve? Dude!

A/N: Hello Eveyone! Im not dead. Im stil here, doin' my eriting thing :D I made this one EXTRA long for you all! yay!

I hope you enjoy it~! And, the answer was "Hetalia!" for the last hint, which was...

[What is this song from? "Draw a circle, theres the earth!"]

If you didnt know the answer to that, then the perfect quote for this is: "And if you didnt know then your probly from Polland" XD hahaha, i joke, i joke.

I dont have much more to say, other than sorry it took a while for me to put it up! *bow bow bow*

^o^ I forgot disclaimers for the last two, i think, so i'll say one here. I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers~ Nor World Series~! or FMA or DRRR~! :D Now, READ! RREEEAADD!

ohh and in this chapter, you get a look on whats its like when they get there. Only a little taste :3 yumm.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

EH? VE~? DUDE!

IN CANADIA...

(HETALIA AXIS POWERS/ WORLD SERIES)

Canada woke up that morning fealing confident. "Today," he said in a small, quiet voice," will be the day I will get everyone to knowtice me in todays meeting! Then they wont forget me, and will allways know the glorious CANADIA!"

He turned his head, and paled. All of his confidence drained away with his color and had just woken up an hour, forty four minutes, aaaaannnnd SIX SECONDS late.

"Ah! I have to hurry, or they will all miss me!" He ran to his coset, threw on his usual outfit, and washed up in the restroom. "Kumajiroshi, why didn't you wake me up on time?" he angrily softly yell-wispered to his furry friend who was laying on a pillow. (A/N: you know what im talking about if you have seen him mad at America before XD hes mad and seems like hes yelling but its still a harsh wisper-ish thing)

"...who are you?" the white fluffy teadybear asked. Canada slipped and face-planted the floor. "Im Canadia...your owner..."

After he fixed his glasses and dusted himself off, he picked up Kumajiro and ran out the door, passing up his mailbox that had traces of shiney glitter on it.

"Im so sorry im... late, everyone must have... worried about me!" Canada huffed, face red, after running through the building.

Everyone turned to him, and just stared curiously. "HAHAHA! We didnt know you were even gone,dude, because me being sutch a HERO and stuff took everyones attention! Hahahaha!" America yelled. Italy looked up and asked,"Hi-a new guy! What'tsa your name? Germany, dosent he look like America?" Germany shruged. "Ja. I guess."

"I dont now how to answer that...you guys allwas do thi-" He was intrupted by China. "I think hes canada, aru!" Italy looked at him, then to Canada, then to America, then back to Canada, then back to America, and then to Canada again and yelled,"AH! You are Canada!" Canada sighed and said," Please try to remember me for a little while becasuse-"

"SO! Homedogs, I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA FOR hmmowrmm tmmmrrwoo fmmiixmmm thmerrrm prrommmbmmmermm ererrmfff wwwmmmrmorrrddmm mmmmuunger!" America had begun eating hamburgers at a breath-takeing pace and talking at the same time. No one knew what he was saying, but by his expression and hand movements, it seemed very crazy.

"_Preveit_." Russia said, smileing, as Canada sat beside him. "Hello, erm... Russia..." Canada said shakely.

"What was your name again?"

"Russia, do you have any tips on getting attention from people?" He asked him half-way through the meeting. "_Da,_ its _chut,chut_! You just do this..." Russia began to wisper into Canadas ear. "AH! really? that would work?" Canada said, smileing. "_Da!_"

At this point of the meeting, America did something he rarely did, which was ask if anyone had anything to say before it ended. Canada slowly rose, but Italy came up faster and shouted," I got a invatation to a fun game today! Im going tomorow, so wish me luckkkkk! HASTA LA PASTA!"

"I want to go, Dude..." America grumbled, pouting and chugging his soda. But he checked his mail box, and it was empty that morning.

Japan then asked The All-mighty Question. "I mean no disrespect, but arent you just going to retreat if its a competition, Italy-san?" Italy stared at him a minute( A/N: and six seconds :P), then said, "...OF COURSE I AM! I even have a white flag ready!" Eveyone sweatdroped.

Canada took this chance to speak. "EVERYONE! PLEASE LOOK THIS WAY!" he yelled, then coughed a few times. Yes, he **YELLED**. First time ever! In his loudest voice! Not even a HINT of a wisper. Loud and clear. But something was weird. First of all, his voice hurt, so he desided not to yell again. Second is, when he said that, everyone looked at America (exept for Russia). America stuttered,"W-what? Do I have hamburger on my face?" he proceded to randomly wipe his face with his sleve. (A/N: THE AMERICAN WAY TO CLEAN STUFF! YOUR SLEVE!)

"Didnt you just tell us to 'PLEASE' look at you?" Britain asked. " Nope. Man, you guys must be crazy or something. HEROS DON'T HAVE TO SAY PLEASE TO BE LOOKED AT! Hahaha!" Russia stood and cleared it up. "_Niet,_ it wasnt America, it was..." He paused to remember,"Canada. _Da,_ canada." Everyone looked at Canada who was still standing.

There was an akward scilence as everone let it sink in. Then one person stood up and said what everyone was thinking outloud. "LE gasp, what is zis? Canada sounds just like America if he yells or talks louder,no? Ohonhonhonhon~!" France laughed. It was true- he always talked so quiet, something America never does, so their voices were never compaired! China then said," So if America wispers, he can sound like him, aru!" He pointed at Canada. America then began to wisper- or more like strugle to wisper. "Wats up yo! I'm Canadia!" Eveyone laughed. "THAT SOUNDS LIKE HIM!"

(A/N: I made this joke up because they have the same english voice actor person dude guy XD please dont take it seriously-and i dont know how you might, but some people are soooo CERIAL. XD- I dont know if this is true in the real thing but its fun to think about! hahaha)

Canada slumped down and hugged Kumajiro. His plan had failed! He was soposed to get the countries to look and lissen to him, but now theyre all laughing at how he and America are now alike in another way!

Eventually the meeting ended, and he didn't get to say his speach about Canadia like he hoped to. He heard Italy happily singing about going to the contest game thing."Ah-hahaha! It says cooking! Imma make-a some PASTA!" He clapped. Japan read the letter. "_Hai,_ will you please mention me on TV? It can be good advertizement for my company..." Germany grunted,"You better not get into trouble... around you things allways go Vrong. ." Italy saluted and said, in italian, "Vee~! Veveveve! Veeeeveveveveveve!"*

(*A/N: for more info. on that italian language, watch this "w a tch?v=SaWGm2LNGrE" on youtube but get rid of the space between W and A, and A and T in watch :D but if you know what im refering to, then yayyy!)

"_Why does everyone elce get all the good stuff?"_ he thought on his way home. When he passed his mailbox, he desided to check it because he forgot to that morning. He then found a shiney note, just like Italys, but it was a little different. It had a big crown on the front. "ooh look look look Kumajiro! I got a note like Italy! mabie we might be in the same game?" he was exited. "Open it" the bear said. Canada then rushed inside and gently cut open the letter. He read it out loud.

"Dear invisible Canadia..." He began. He read through it and smiled. He read it a second time and put it down. "I now have a way to make something of myself! I can go on TV and be a judge, a judge! People will HAVE to lissen to my opinions! isnt this great, Kumajiro? Im bringing you too!"

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked, once again forgeting his owners name.

"IM CANADIA, AND I WILL BE KNOWN! I WILL BE INVISIBLE NO MORE!"

(A/N:he didnt yell that last part, he wisper yelled! XD )

MEANWHILE, A few days later, with Italy...

Italy was now unpacking his things from his suitcases. He made it! He was here! "I-a cant believe how nice this place is! I cant wait to play! I'll make pasta, and i'll call germany on tv!" He unpacked his luggage and set it into the cabinets in the room. When he arrived off the plane, he was escorted to a very big mantion! And he was so exited he didnt know how to open the door.

"Ve? What...?" Italy found a large crate in his belongings. It was the second-to-last one he didnt unpack. He tippie-toed to it and poked it. Nothing happened. "I dont remember bringing a big wooden crate... did I?" As he asked that, he saw a lable on top. It said, "Box of Tomatoes" In a sharpie marker. And there was a cheap drawing of a tomato under it. Italy gasped and hopped up and down. "YAY! I bet Romano did this for me!" He tried to open it by pulling on the top, but he was too weak. Whoever closed it bolted it down tight with giant nails, ducktape, and some SUPER-DUPERglue! "Why would Romano do this to me? Ve~ he offers me tomatoes and doesnt let me get them!" He huffed and kicked the box softly in fustration. Inside the box, there was a gurgle sound and it tipped over to its side with a thump. Italy screached and hid under the bed nearby.

"Dont hurt me! Dont hurt me! Im sorry, im sorry i-a kicked you! I know someone in a different box! I dont want to be thrown out the window! Its too high up here! What if i land on a baby? Then the baby will hate me and hate isnt good! Pasta is yummy! DO YOU WANT-A PASTA? i'll give you pasta just dont hurt me please please please tomato demon! Wahhh! please please!"

The box thumped. It thumped again. Then, the third time, the lid that italy couldent open was blasted off where it broke at a nearby wall. There was a fist sticking out the box. Whoever- or whatever- was in there was strong. Italy wimpered and closed his eyes. He heard cracking noises- like KRACK! POP! CRAK!- and started to wiggle. Mabie the monster tomato mutant was chomping his mouth to get ready for italy?

"Man, it was sooooo uncomfortable in that box. My neck hurts, dude... Wheres the shower? Is there anything to eat?" Italy took his hands away to see..."Veeeeeeee? AMERICA?" He stared at him, who was cracking his neck and back. "What man?" Italy jumped up and ran to him, then embraced him in a hug. "YOU SAVED ME, VE~! FROM THE TOMATO DEMON! YAY!"

America scrached his head, confused. "... YAH! IM THE HERO! HAHAHA!" Italy let him go and held his nose. "You smell, Ve!" America looked sown at the crate he lived in for the last two days, then his dirty jacket and pants couvered with ketchup and bread crumbs. "Eh, All i had with me were hambuger pillows; untill i ate them. Hamburger blankets; untill i ate them and had to use the wrappers... hamburgers can do anything, dude!" America laughed. Italy looked into the crate, and asked, "Wow, how did you use the restroom in there?" America gasped and began to sqwerm. "DUDE, I forgot all ABOUT USEING THE CAN! where is the restroom? WHERE?" He crossed his legs and flailed his arms around.

"That wa-" Italy pointed where to go and he rushed past him. "THANKS DDUUUDDEEEE!" Then there was the slam of the restroom . Soon after that, there was a knock on the door in the main part room. Italy answered and it was one of the many maids (and butlers, and guards) who he has seen in the mansion.

", I heard some sounds like crashing from here... Are you ok? It sounded like you were begging for your life...!"

"Ve~ Its ok now. There was the tomato demon, then my buddy came outof the tomato crate and saved me, then had to use-a da toilet! :D"

The woman paused to think about that. "...So you have a second person in this room?"

"Ci~"

"And he didnt have an invitation with him?"

"Ci~"

"And... he is holding you hostage?"

"Ci- wait, no! Whay would he do that? hes-a my friend!" At this point, italy saw a spider crawling on the wall behind the door. He stared at it, sweating." Um...erm... y-you should...," he glanced at the spider, then back at the woman," go now, v-ve~?"

The maid gasped, and thought, "I be there is a person right behind this door, holding a gun at him! He looks so afraid! And he is telling me to go away so i wont get hurt... what a nice boy! ...I MUST SAVE HIM! But i cant say this outloud or the killer will know!" She nodded, winked, then left quickly. Italy closed the door and went to the shelf by the bed to get a cup. He went back to the spider, held it in the cup, and threw both it and the cup out the window. The whole time he was sobbing," dont hurt me dont hurt me i'll let you outside right now!" All the while, the maid was at the door, lissening. "I knew it! Hes going to get attacked! I must get the guards immidiately!" She dashed down the luxurious hall to the closest guard and told him what she knew.

Inside, after the spider incident, Italy felt brave. Manly. He layed down on the bed and laughed,"Ve~ i bet all the ladys here cant resist a-me~ ^o^ i can save them from spiders!" He fell asleep for a little, and after that, America came out of the restroom in a big robe. "bro, that shower was great! I feel waaaay better. There was a whole bunch of little soap things! I put them in the water and they poped into bubbles... Man, you should have seen them! Like bubble bombs! I should take some home, and make a giant one! Then i can throw it into the ocean... it would be EPIC dude!" He grabbed the last big suitcase that italy hadn't unpacked yet and opened it. His stuff was in it, and he grabbed out his PJs.

"Ve~ so thats what was in there. I thought there would be another tomato...," he shivered," demon...!" America laughed and left to change. When he came back, He went strait to the fridge for something to drink, but there was a knock at the door. "I-a got it!" Italy jumped off the bed and ran to the door. When he opened it, large men in suits rushed passed him and surounded America! :O

"Erm... Whats up?" America looked at all the people around him. There was about ten! (A/N: And six!) "Ah! Watsa with all tha guns!" Italy turned and saw the maid he was talking to in the doorway. "What happened?" "I saved you! From the evil guy over there who had you hostage! No need to thank me, sir!" "Ve~? But he is my friend! America!" "W-what? But behind the door..." "There was a scary spider~ i thought it would get me..." "Ohh... what have i done..."

A WHILLE LATER...

"-Then i packed a crate full of hamburgers, labled it tomatos- and Italys property- and jumped in for the ride here! it was hard, dude, but im here right?" America finished, biteing into a hamburger he grabbed out a pile they gave him. "I see. But we have to kick you out still, because you arent a contestant." One of the guards said, standing and motioning America to the door. Right now they were in one of the main rooms, by the library, discussing the problem. "Ah, i see, i see. I'll just go... and...and.." He gave his puppy dog look to the guard next to him. The guard just blinked and asked,"Would you like me to show you out?" "Damn. Ok, ok... Good bye italy. Have fun without the HERO. I must sacrifice myself to the demons... just hand me my suitcase, dude." Italy looked sad, but nodded. "Ciao..." He grabbed his suitcase from the coutch the rong and all stuff fell out, spreading on the floor. Even the "Captin America" boxers. "Ve~ im sorry!" America blinked. "_I bet Toney was the one who put thiose in there! Why did i tell him to pack my suitcase anyway? oh.. i was buyinf burgers for the trip."_

America turned red and quickly tried to stuff everyting back in. "Ah...err...umm... F-forget what you just saw, kay? There was nothing in ther y- YOW!" He jumped up as he got cut by something in the suitcase. There was a note in there, but against his hopes, it wasnt sparkley. (A/N: Made ya think!) It was a note from Toney. America grabbed it and opened it, reading the typed letters. They were all scribily and no one could get them, but it looked like america did. "WWWAAAAAAA?" He opened the envelope more, turned it over, and a small shiney letter fell in his hands. He opened it. "Dear Hero,..." It began.

* * *

><p>AN: WOOOOOO~! :D wasnt that great? ^w^ Ok, now i will give you the next hint for next chapter.

HINT: " The opposite of Lighter than White"

Ok, got it? Review if you have an idea of what it is! Or, if you want to pat me in the head and say, "Good job anna! good job!" XD or mabie even to request a show or give advice. Isnt thanks giveing weekend great? It gives me lots of free time for writing! In celibration for all this extra time, i will give you all a bonus story! :D ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus After Story<strong>

After America found out he was actually in the game, he jumped up and ran around the room. He had an energy rush, and he needed to let it out from staying still for so long in that box and exitement of the letter. He was haveing so much fun running, he didnt knowtice everyone (guards, maid, Italy) yelling for him to "look out" for something untill he ran into it.

BAAAAMM!

He fell back and hit the floor. When he looked up he saw he had run into a metal thing- that was now stuck in a wall. "Dude! What was a metal thing doing set in the middle of a room?" He exclaimed, standing up. There was a growl to the side of him and he turned to see a short blond boy. Then a taller blond boy next to him. "HEY! Why dont you look where your going? You just crashed Al into a wall!" The short one fumed, squareing up to him. "I dont understand... I didn't crash into a wall." America tilted his head.

"What do you mean "I didnt crash into a wall"? Im talking about my brother, Alphonse!" He pointed at the armor who fell off from the wall and stood up. "Ed, its ok! It didnt hurt! And anyways, it was probubly an accident." America looked at the armor. "DUDE! Is that a robot? AWESOME!" He then ran to Alphonse and started pokeing him. "hehehe... im sorry, but im not a robot. I dont even know what one is... Anyway, im Alphonse! But everyone usually calls me Al. Nice to meet you!" He reached out his hand to shake. "Wow, now thats weird! My name is Alfred, and sometimes people call me Al too!" He reached out and they shook. Ed eneded up relaxing after seeing his brother was fine, and steped forward and intodused himself to America.

"Well, that explains why he thought you said you threw yourself into a wall! (A/N: what? =_=) Isnt this an amazeing turn of fate? What if by some chance, you two were met to meet and-" The taller blond boy was interuped by Italy. "Ve~ are you him? The person who sent us these letters?" "Why, yes, yes i am! I am Tamaki Suoh!"

Then there was a quiet voice. "Oh, i cant believe i can finaly meet you! You gave me alot of hope when you gave me that letter!" Tamaki turned around and screamed. There was a person he hadn't knowticed there, there. "AHH! A GHOST! AHH!" he jumped and hugged Italy. "hey... im not a ghost... am i really that unknowticeable?" He said. "Yo! Matt, when did you get here?" America called to him. "...I was here the whole time. Remember when you left italys room with all those guards? Im staying in the room across from him, so i heard all that. I was walking with all of you into the liveingroom, and i was there when you told your jouney! I was there! The whole time! Did you not see me?" Canada sighed. "Nope, man, i didnt even know you were comeing here! Why didn't you say anything during the meeting?" Canada clenched his fists. "I tried too! but you all made fun of me becasue my voice sounded lik-" "AHAHAHAHAH! DUDE! I REMEMBER! HAHAHAHAHAHA! " "Vevevevevevee! Veee~"

Ed stood by Al again and looked at all the events unfolding between everyone. "Brother... i think this is going to be more trouble than vacation..." Al said, laughing. "Well, we are here, so we should at least stick till the end! And anyway, all this new stuff to look at is amazeing! And its not like it could get any worse." Ed shrugged.

Little did he know, it just was.

Thats when Roy Mustang walked in, ecorted by a guard. "Ah, Fullmetal, short as ever i see?" He smirked. Ed was held back by Al as he tried to rush him. "ROY YOU - mmmper fmmmmper mmm gmmmgm twwmm cklmmm yummmgm!" His curses were muffled by Al's hand. Meanwhile, Canada got so angry he tried to give America a "One Four". but right before he said anything, there was a rush of wind by him. He turned and saw a skiny black haired man next to him, his hand on his shoulder. "Hi, im Izaya! Have you ever heard of Shizuo?" Canada blinked. "Who?" Izaya laughed, then dashed away. "hahahahahaha!"

Just then, Canada looked up to see a giant book shelf flying strait twards him. "m-maple leaf...!" He saw america rush on front of him, and catch it. "Woah, bro, you almost got turned into Pancakes!" He threw it back tward the man in bartender wear as easy as tossing a rubber ball. "Watch where your throwing that!"

The man looked angry, but his eyes softened when cought the bookshelf with one hand. He smiled (A/N: like a, "wanna piece of me" smile ) then threw the bookshelf back. America cought it and threw it back to him. Then he threw it back, then he threw it back. Two powerhouses were playing catch with a giant book shelf...

"Ve~ i wish Germany and Japan were here to see this." Italy sighed. "Its ok, dont be so depressed! if you want, you can use this camra and take loads of pictures for them. Pictures are allways beautiful, becasue they capture a moment in life and freeze it forever! Wonderful!" Italy grabbed it, and began takeing ninja pictures of eveyone. Every time he took one he said, " Ve~ ninja Italy got-a you!"

THE END OF EXTRA XD


End file.
